In recent years, wearable computing devices have been introduced that allow for new functionalities. Such wearable devices typically include a limited set of sensors that, while appropriate for the intended purpose of the device, leave out a wide range of other possible sensors and/or actuators. In some cases, certain capabilities, features, sensors, etc., are not appropriate, not recommended, and/or are unsuitable for the form factor or the place where the wearable device is intended to be worn.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.